


Rise and Shine

by treaddelicately



Series: Sunday Smutty Sunday [2]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Sex, Timeline What Timeline, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/pseuds/treaddelicately
Summary: Karen tries to slip out of bed without Frank noticing, but she's not nearly as sneaky as she thinks she is.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Karen Page
Series: Sunday Smutty Sunday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161917
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellerigby13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/gifts).



> For Mia, who helped throw me headfirst into loving Kastle and letting them take over my life. She requested **sleepy sex** for these two and it was soooo much fun.
> 
> Thanks as usual to shiny gem of a human @myracingthoughts for providing beta work (which was really just a lot of squealing).

Karen desperately needed to pee.

The first problem was that she didn’t want to get out of bed. After all, if the sun hadn’t bothered to drag itself out of bed yet, why should she have to? Getting up only meant putting her bare feet on the cold hardwoods, shivering the entire way to the bathroom, and being brought to a level of consciousness that no one should have to endure this early on a Sunday morning.

The other problem was that she _couldn’t_ get up, even if she had wanted to. Frank’s arm was still tucked firmly around her waist, anchoring her in place against his warm body. While Karen had a certain level of strength when she put her mind to it, slipping out of his grip without waking him was going to be absolutely impossible.

She tried to endure. Laid her head back down and closed her eyes, snuggled in under the covers and worked at making her mind blank. But there was only so much room in her bladder, and it was screaming for attention.

Staying in bed wasn’t going to be an option.

Somehow, miraculously, she was able to get Frank’s arm pried off her waist with nothing but a minor hitch in his breathing. Still, she watched him for an extra moment until she was satisfied that he was still asleep, and slipped away to the bathroom.

She had enough energy to go through the motions of her morning routine. Pee, wash her hands, brush her teeth, even rub her face down with a wet towel, but it wasn’t enough to truly wake her up. The draw of the warm blankets and getting a few more hours of cuddles in was too much, so back to bed she went.

She thought she’d managed it when she got Frank’s arm back around her waist and he hadn’t moved an inch. Savoring the victory and the relief of her empty bladder, Karen closed her eyes and settled in to get back to sleep.

“Whattya think you’re doin’?”

Shit. Of course he’d only let her _think_ she’d left bed without waking him up.

“I had to pee.” She arched her back, rubbing herself against the solid length of his cock. “Kinda think you do, too.”

Frank made a noise of dissent into the curve of her neck. His beard, just a little longer and bushier than the thick layer of stubble Karen preferred, tickled against her skin. “Was havin’ a good dream, that’s all.”

Karen bit her lip, hooking her foot around one of his ankles. “What kind of dream?”

He took his time answering, considering his mouth was a little busy making a trail of open-mouthed kisses up to her ear. A hum sounded in his chest and vibrated against Karen’s back. 

“The kind where I was eatin’ your pussy.”

“I see.” She giggled when his face nuzzled into a particularly ticklish spot on her neck. “That does sound like a good dream.”

“Mm,” Frank hummed, low and gravelly. “Thinkin’ about makin’ it happen for real.”

Karen shifted slightly to get more friction between them, warm as hell and already more than a little turned on. Something about him talking about eating her out in that sleepy morning voice of his ratcheted everything inside her up to eleven and, well. Frank’s head between her legs was far from the worst way she could think to start her day.

They must have been on the same page because his hand was suddenly on her face, thumb and forefinger gripping her jaw just firmly enough to urge her to look over her shoulder for a kiss.

His lips were chapped and there was the issue of morning breath, but it hardly seemed relevant after a few moments of his throaty noises and the way Frank grabbed her thigh to hitch her leg back over his hip. His tongue delved into her mouth right around the time he rocked forward, pressing his cock right up against her through his thick sweatpants and her much thinner panties.

Any other day, Karen would have been three-quarters of the way to impatient, but a part of her wanted to let it simmer for a while. The languid kisses set her blood on fire in the best way, but she forced herself to slow down and take it all in. To revel in Frank’s rough fingertips stroking patterns at the bend of her knee, his tongue exploring her mouth like he wanted to devour her.

The position was awkward, though, and Frank abandoned her mouth in favor of her neck. His hand moved up her thigh, pushing up the plain black t-shirt she’d borrowed for bed to palm one of her breasts. Karen moaned, her aching nipple stiffening completely when he captured it between his knuckles.

“Feel good, sweetheart?”

“Uh-huh,” she breathed.

As though she’d given the wrong answer, he abruptly released her nipple. Karen whined and squirmed a little in protest, but then he tapped on her thigh to get her attention.

“Lift up for me.” 

She complied, a little awkwardly considering she was still on her side, but between the two of them they managed to get her panties down around her calves where Karen could kick them the rest of the way off. She wiggled backwards, seeking out more contact, and Frank gave her what she wanted when his hand nudged between her thighs.

He played with her at first, sliding his fingers along her slit and spreading her wetness around without really touching any of the places she was aching for him. Karen was way too impatient for the teasing and took matters into her own hand, gripping his wrist and squeezing to urge him on.

Frank hummed in her ear. “You want more, don’tcha?”

All she could get out through clenched teeth was, “Frank, come _on_.”

“So damn impatient,” he chuckled. 

His voice was ragged at the edges, like he was still half-asleep, but his movements indicated nothing but full awareness as he dragged his fingers up to circle around her clit. Slow, torturous, but enough to have her blood pumping faster each time he pressed down directly on the sensitive nub. Both of them fell nearly silent, communicating solely in Karen’s breathy, pleasure-filled noises, Frank’s grunts of approval and his hot breath ghosting over her neck. 

He stopped and started what felt like a thousand times, letting her ride a wave up almost to the edge before switching speed or pressure just enough to make her lose it every time. Karen finally had enough and gripped his wrist tighter, shoving his hand down until the tips of his fingers slipped inside her.

Frank swore, pushing them deeper. “Gonna do all the work for me, huh?”

Karen thought she might have answered him, but truly she was too caught up in fucking herself with his hand to care. Frank let her set the pace, only crooking his fingers up into her sweet spot to help and whispering little encouragements in her ear.

Pleasure for pleasure’s sake was one thing, but Karen’s brain was quick to remind her that there was something more than a little intoxicating about all of it. That Frank Castle, the Punisher, half of the city’s worst nightmare, slept soundly in her bed every night was a miracle in and of itself. Throw in the inherent trust he had in her, to let her take his body and use it how she wanted without a hint of fear or trepidation, and the intimacy of it all was enough to send her into overdrive.

“Frank,” she whimpered. “Please.”

He knew what she needed, like he always did. In an instant, his fingers were gone and Karen could hear the wet sounds of him sucking them clean. He brought her leg back over his hip and she realized that he must have lost his sweatpants somewhere in the shuffling, just as he rocked forward and the blunt tip of his cock spread her wide open.

Karen’s toes curled, a moan torn from her throat. “Holy shit, Frank.”

The position wasn’t a simple one and it took some maneuvering, some tentative back and forth, but they found a rhythm after a minute. Karen reached back blindly to anchor her hand onto his forearm, panting out with each slow, shallow thrust.

Even without seeing his face, she still felt completely surrounded by Frank. His hand splayed on her thigh to hold it in place, the way he exhaled her name when she took him deep, his teeth sinking with slight force into her shoulder. Maybe it was hokey but it was… well, blissful. 

All of the trust and safety that he found in her went both ways, after all. It wasn’t like he _completed_ her, or any of that ridiculous bullshit, but Karen could happily spend the rest of her life like this. 

The orgasm hit out of nowhere. One minute she was riding the wave back up, nice and slow to match his pace, and the next minute he put his middle finger to her clit and her vision whited out. It wasn’t a freight train, not exactly, but intense enough that Karen was pretty sure her shout echoed off the bedroom walls.

She was still shivering when he pulled out of her.

“Wanna watch you,” he explained, rolling onto his back. “C’mere.”

Karen could hardly deny him after the bone-melting orgasm he’d given her, so she threw her leg over his hip and set about getting him inside her. She was still slick with her own release, but riding him was a different kind of stretch. Luckily, unlike Karen, Frank had patience in spades and knew how to work her nipples and her swollen clit to get her plenty wet and relaxed again.

“Yeah,” he sighed when she slid onto him. “Yeah, that’s it, sweetheart.”

She took her time the way he had, lifting and lowering herself slowly. The friction was incredible and Karen probably could have come again like this, rubbing herself against the coarse hairs at the base of his cock, but even the slow build of pleasure wasn’t her main focus. Instead she watched Frank, the faces he made while she fucked him.

Half the time his eyes were closed, his lips parted in a silent gasp of pleasure, and god, he was so gorgeous like that. Quiet and softened at the edges and so peaceful that she wanted to keep him that way forever. 

He pushed himself up when he was close, his arm banding around her waist to pull her down with an insistent grunt. Karen took his face in her hands and kissed him, letting him take what he wanted, pleasure flooding her own limbs when he stiffened and his movements slowed while he spilled inside her.

Frank tore his mouth from hers, pressing his forehead to her chest to breathe harshly against her skin. He rubbed his beard against the side of her tit, capturing a nipple between his lips and teasing until her walls pulsed around his softening cock.

“Stop, stop,” she groaned, pulling his head up to make him look at her. “Sensitive.”

He grunted an apology and leaned up to capture her lips once more. They stayed that way for a few minutes without a hint of the heat from before, just soft and lazy kisses that lingered until just their noses were brushing.

“Mornin’,” Frank rumbled.

“A very _good_ morning.” Karen smiled, brushing some of his overgrown hair back from his forehead.

He turned his head in time to kiss her palm. “Gonna get better. I’m just gettin’ started, sweetheart.”

“Oh yeah?”

Without preamble, Frank tugged her backwards so they could lay down. Karen shifted to get comfortable on her side, propping herself on her elbow so she could watch him.

“Told you, I was dreaming about eatin’ that pussy. Pretty high on my to-do list for the day.”

Her core tightened at the mental image, like she hadn’t just been fucked thoroughly, and Karen bit her lip as though thinking it over. “Well, if it’s something you really want…”

Frank’s only response was to kiss her again, slowly, distractingly, and before Karen knew it he was licking his way down her stomach. She let out a shuddering exhale and threaded her fingers into his hair, parting her legs invitingly as he moved lower still.

If that was how he wanted to spend the day, she wasn’t about to say no. Any opportunity to keep Frank safe, happy, and within arm’s reach was fine by her.

The orgasms were just a bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I cherish all of your comments and kudos so much. This fic was posted as part of my Sunday Smutty Sunday series, which you can find [here](https://treaddelicately.tumblr.com/post/640572321314258944/sunday-smutty-sunday-nat-pasmonblog-and-i-are) on tumblr. If you'd like to send me a request feel free, or you can check out the Marvel Fluff Bingo I'm running as well. 💜
> 
> Happy Sunday, y'all!


End file.
